It is well known that with the exception of resin anchors, fixing anchors for use by the construction industry or hobbyists are generally designed to work in specific substrates such as concrete or masonry. One well known method for fixing to relatively hard and/or brittle substrates such as concrete or brick or stone, is to first drill a hole in the substrate and then insert an anchor which includes an expansion mechanism. A standard screw may then be inserted within the anchor which causes the anchor to expand as it is tightened. The expansion of the anchor exerts a radially directed compressive force on the walls of the pre-drilled hole which holds the anchor in place.